ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Voyagerfanatic
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Voyagerfanatic! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:39.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Tim Thomason (Talk) 23:37, 12 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image use policy When naming files, please follow the guidelines set in the image use policy. Your "File:39.jpg" was renamed more descriptively as: File:Tom Paris kisses B'Elanna Torres.jpg. --Alan 01:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Please re-read what Alan said you're making more work for others when you could have taken care of it quite easily. — Morder (talk) 23:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And again, re-read. File:Rdbt.jpg is neither a good name for a file, nor is it properly licensed. If the license and citation are not corrected, this file will be removed. Thank you. -- sulfur 14:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok... you renamed the file. Lovely. It still needs a citation and a license. Those two items are integral to keeping the file here on Memory Alpha. Please take a few minutes to read MA:IMAGE and learn how to cite and license uploads. -- sulfur 15:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Roxanne Dawson Image Your new image needs to be described, formatted, cited, categorized and most importantly, licensed (permission MUST be obtained from the copyright owner to use it). Please do so before changing the present image, which meets the above requirements. I must especially stress the licensing; using copyrighted material without the owner's permission is a definite no-no. Thanks. – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 11:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Obviously, you've spent no time reading your talk page at all. Otherwise, you wouldn't have uploaded yet another image with no description. In addition, as per the image use policy, which you also have obviously not read, we prefer screen shots in JPG format rather than PNG format. Please take these things into consideration next time, or suffer a block until you read and respond here. -- sulfur 02:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC)